Narancia Ghirga
|zodiac = Taurus Leo''Episode 124: Narancia's Areosmith (Anime) |czodiac = Boar |status = Deceased |death = April 6, 2001 |cod = Impaled on an iron gate via Diavolo |gender = Male |height = }} |weight = |blood = AB |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Black ( , Anime) |eyes = Purple ( , Anime) Green |color = |movie = |food = Pizza (especially margherita pizza topped with mushrooms) Orange Juice |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Passione Bucciarati's Subordinate |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |affiliation = Team Bucciarati |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. An under-educated and crass yet loyal individual, Narancia is a member of Team Bucciarati and, by extension, Passione. He follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to protect Trish Una. Narancia is a Stand User and fights with a miniature fighter plane, Aerosmith. Appearance Narancia is a teenage boy of average height and gangly figure. He has a childish face and messy dark hair with bangs over his eyes. He sports a dark, slim tank top and pants. He has lighter accessories, including a bandana, wrist bands, and a short skirt. Narancia carries with him a switchblade he sometimes uses to threaten people and has occasionally used in actual battle. Of note is that Narancia is depicted as having prominent abdominal muscles in the anime, contrasting with Mista and Fugo whom both have no visible abs. Personality Narancia Ghirga is rough and choleric youth who demonstrates great loyalty to his comrades. Narancia's overall behavior could be summed up as being quite childish, best illustrated with his formal education that does not extend past elementary school . His mathematic skills are so low he cannot properly multiply numbers greater than single digits, knowing that 6 x 5 = 30 but then managing to calculate that 16 x 55 = 28. However, by no means does this imply stupidity, as Narancia is capable of countering his opponent's moves under pressure in a life-or-death battle. He is prone to perform a violently straightforward action, regularly catching sneakier enemies by surprise. For instance he once set fire to a whole street to trap Formaggio. He also defeated Squalo and Tiziano by tricking them into thinking he is still under Talking Head's forced lying while he cut out his own tongue. Moreover, he has mastered Aerosmith enough to play with its subtleties, deducing with a good degree of precision what is happening despite the limited input of his radar. Narancia is almost as quick-tempered as Fugo, being quite loud, foul-mouthed, and violent in his outbursts. He notably keeps a pair of switchblades which he regularly uses to threaten others and doesn't hesitate in committing violent actions, for instance mistaking a civilian for an enemy gang member and immediately beating him down alongside some of his teammates . He also has a casual disregard of the mayhem Aerosmith causes, his personality being reflected in the plane's formidable firepower yet limited precision. As a result his battles end with the vicinity being ravaged. Ordinarily, Narancia remains the least mature of the team's members, displaying typically child-like actions by expressing random thoughts out loud and occasionally playing around. He is usually the one who slacks off the most during missions, for instance neglecting the basic precautions during his shopping trip by ignoring Fugo's advice and even drawing a route directly to the team's hideout on a map . He was also the first one to drop his guard when the group approached their destination in Venice . Narancia was shown to be possessive of his food, and is angered if it gets stolen. Having noticed that Giorno was even younger than him, Narancia occasionally reminds the latter of his status as a junior within the squad. Narancia was also very uncomfortable with seeing what he believed to be Giorno performing a sexual act with Mista, and even tried to erase it from his mind, hinting at some degree of childlike innocence about sex. Despite his bratty behavior, Narancia presents a sweet side to those who get to know him. Having lost his mother and his father being very neglectful, Narancia's valued his friends above all and considered "friendship" the most valuable thing in the world. He was devastated by the betrayal of his band and then found a role model in Bruno Bucciarati. The man was among the first to treat him as a human being and Narancia became utterly loyal to the ganster . Being scared to betray Passione and its dreaded Boss, Narancia asked Bruno to "order" him to betray the gang, showing some lingering emotional dependency on his team leader. Outside of his outbursts, Narancia is usually the nicest person to his companions, and despite a violent start, his relationship with Trish quickly improves to the point they freely have personal talks during the journey. Narancia wishes to make up for his lost years as a delinquent. Conscious about his lack of academic education, Narancia is willing to let Fugo tutor him and expressed a wish to go back to school despite knowing he would probably be made fun of. Abilities Narancia's Stand, Aerosmith, is a miniature fighter aircraft of a full and deadly arsenal, and allows him to detect carbon dioxide sources nearby, particularly the breath of other organisms. History Early life When Narancia was ten, his mother died of an eye disease. Narancia's father did not love him very much and after his mother died, began to neglect Narancia more and more. Soon Narancia stopped attending school and began staying at his friends' houses, stealing food from restaurants for dinner. Narancia believed that friendship was the most important thing in the world, which allowed him to be manipulated by an older friend. The friend told Narancia to dye his hair blond, claiming that it was the current trend. Narancia obeyed in his attempts to look cool, but the next day, the police arrested him and ordered he be put in the juvenile detention center, where Narancia ended up spending a year inside. Confused, Narancia looked around for information and discovered that his older friend had broken into a house and beaten an old woman, before convincing Narancia to change his appearance so that he would be falsely accused while his "friend" would go free. A year later, at age 15, Narancia was finally released from the detention center, although he had contracted an eye disease from the guards continually beating him up. Rumors sprung up among his former peers that he had inherited the disease from his mother and that it was contagious. This caused his former friends to avoid and shun him. He finally understood that his closest friend, the one who framed him, was the same individual that spread the rumors, since Narancia had only ever told him about his mother's eye disease. With nowhere to go and all by himself, Narancia had given up on his life, believing that he would die the same way his mother did. However, one day, as he was digging through trash cans looking for food, Narancia was picked up by Pannacotta Fugo and taken to a restaurant. From there, he met Bruno Bucciarati, who offered him spaghetti that was originally his own order. After the meal, Bucciarati called an ambulance to bring Narancia to a hospital. Spending three weeks in the hospital, Narancia's eye disease was cured, but he was confused as to Bucciarati's motives for helping him. Soon he discerned that Bucciarati was a mafia member and pleaded for Bucciarati to let him work for him. Bucciarati suddenly became angry and threatened Narancia to go home and attend school like a normal person. Narancia did as he was told, but kept wondering what made Bucciarati so upset. Eventually he realized Bucciarati was angry for Narancia's own good, refusing to allow a young man like him become involved with gangsters. However, this knowledge only served to make Narancia desire to work with Bucciarati even more. Half a year later, Narancia went to see Polpo without Bucciarati's knowledge and passed the test, becoming a member of Passione. Vento Aureo (2001) When Narancia is first introduced, he is sitting with Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, and Fugo, waiting for Bucciarati who's team he became a part of. Fugo tries to get Narancia to study. Narancia appears to be understanding the math question until it is shown his has done it completely wrong, despite his confidence in the answer. Fugo disciplines him by stabbing him with a fork, and Narancia retaliates with a knife, resulting in a standoff between the two. Before the situation could escalate further, Bucciarati arrives with a new member: Giorno Giovanna. Narancia asks Giorno for his age and comments that Giorno is younger than him by two years. After Giorno seemingly drinks Abbacchio's urine, Narancia and the others are left in awe at the new recruit. Narancia is next seen on the boat headed for Capri Island with the rest of Bucciarati's group. He had bought a CD player and was listening to it, but the volume is high enough for Mista, who is sitting nearby, to hear it. Annoyed, Mista asks Narania for a can of soda, and when Narancia isn’t looking, pours the drink over the CD player, which causes it to short-circuit. Narancia is left confused and becomes angry, swearing to teach the shopkeeper that sold it to him a thing or two. Bucciarati finally reveals that Polpo had died; the group's objective is to head to Capri Island to retrieve the fortune worth ten billion lire that Polpo had Bucciarati hide in order for Bucciarati to be promoted to a caporegime. Narancia is as excited as everyone else at the prospect of both the money and the promotion. However, he is then the first to get captured by Mario Zucchero's Stand, Soft Machine, as the group is attacked in an attempt to steal the fortune. After Bucciarati and Abbacchio defeat Zucchero, Narancia is shown having Fugo examine his head for bruises. Then he, Fugo, and Abbacchio all end up kicking Zucchero's body around, while Mista abuses Zucchero's detached head. After declaring Zucchero is going to the ninth level of hell, Narancia engages in a torture dance, quickly joined by Mista, then Fugo. Upon arriving on Capri Island, and while waiting for Bucciarati to reveal the fortune, Narancia gets into a confrontation with a cleaner, threatening them with his knife when they go to clean the restroom they are currently occupying. Narancia's knife is soon reversed onto him by the cleaner, but the confrontation is interrupted by Pericolo, a Passione caporegime who has come to take the six billion and promote Bucciarati to capo in turn. The cleaner, whom Narancia got into a fight with, is exposed as Trish Una, the daughter of Passione's boss. The group is handed the task of protecting her from traitors while escorting her to her father. The Struggle Against Formaggio Bucciarati's team goes into hiding, beginning their mission to escort Trish. Narancia is assigned by Bucciarati to go out and get food as well as a few things requested by Trish. Fugo tries to make Narancia remember the specific directions he needs to follow while driving as to not be tailed back to the house where they are. Narancia tries twice to recall the instructions, but ends up forgetting both times, causing Fugo to get angry. Abbacchio says he’s not worried about anyone following Narancia; Narancia's Stand should be enough to ward off any followers. ]] Narancia then goes on his shopping trip, though is acting incredibly cautious. Going from store to store, he stops Bucciarati's rental car in the middle of street when he feels like he's being watched. Suddenly a voice calls out to Narancia and as he looks under the car, he sees a pair of feet that climb into the vehicle. Narancia finds a man sitting in the backseat, who asks him where he is going. The man introduces himself as Formaggio, claiming to be a member within the gang. Formaggio rambles on about how after Polpo's death Bucciarati's group disappeared as well as other, more nonsense topics. Narancia is lulled into a momentary false sense of security, which gives Formaggio the opportunity to attack Narancia with his Stand Little Feet. Narancia stumbles backwards and Formaggio demands to know why Bucciarati's group didn’t attend Polpo’s funeral. It is at this point that Narancia calls out his Stand, Aerosmith, and begins shooting at Formaggio, who is still in the backseat of the car. Formaggio is surprised that Narancia is a Stand user, while Narancia states he will finish his assignment and not let Formaggio follow him. Narancia’s Aerosmith sends a barrage of shots at Formaggio, who is at a disadvantage because of the small confines of the car. When Aerosmith releases a bomb, Formaggio uses his Stand's power to shrink himself and escape. All the while, Narancia is kicking the car, yelling at Formaggio, when suddenly he realizes Formaggio is not there. Formaggio uses this to his advantage and slips into Narancia’s back pocket, content to let Narancia search for him. As Narancia looks around, he notices people are coming to see what all the commotion is and so he decides to call back his Stand. As he looks around for his knife, he realizes he is no longer bleeding from the cut Little Feet gave him. He stumbles upon a knife, but notices that it's too big to be his, then notices his shoes are too big as well, causing him to wonder where his shoes had gone. He gets into the car, only to realize the seat is too big and he can’t reach the pedals. Jumping out, Narancia is left thinking that he got in the wrong car when finally he realizes that he is shrinking because of Formaggio's Stand. Narancia looks around for Formaggio before deciding to contact Bucciarati to tell him that people are after Trish. He heads for a store with payphones inside, only to realize he is too light to activate the weight-based sensors of the automatic doors. Struggling to trigger the sensors and enter, Narancia then calls forth Aerosmith to shoot down the doors as well as to shoot one of the payphones so he could get coins of the right size to make the phone call. Narancia climbs up to another payphone and dials the number, but then realizes the phone line has been cut. He curses Formaggio and looks around, summoning Aerosmith to find him. Formaggio hides out of sight in Narancia’s pocket, but then is surprised when Narancia finds him. Narancia has Aerosmith shoot Formaggio, only for Formaggio to have Little Feet make a shrunken pen grow back to its normal size, thus shooting Formaggio into the air and to safety. From there Formaggio notices that Aerosmith is still tracking him and he tries to escape, eventually reaching a sewer grate. He soon realizes that Aerosmith tracks him by the carbon dioxide he breathes out and tries to flee by holding on to one of the many rats in the sewer. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest due to it carrying Formaggio's weight and shoots at it, effectively wounding Formaggio. Unfortunately, because of Narancia’s ever decreasing size, Aerosmith's attack was not enough to kill Formaggio whom returned to full size to save himself. Angry, Narancia decides he needs to hide before resuming his attack. Climbing onto the sidewalk, Narancia runs towards an alleyway. He is cornered by a cat, but uses Aerosmith to swiftly drive it away. As he reaches the alley and climbs on top of a pack of bottles, Narancia finds himself being washed off the bottles as a full-sized Formaggio pours a can of beer over him. Formaggio then steps on Narancia and demands he tell him where Trish is. Narancia refuses and Formaggio has a flashback of the fate that befell two members of his group, and becomes angry, withdrawing a spider he found in the sewers and threatening Narancia with it. Narancia tries to shoot him with Aerosmith, but Formaggio uses Little Feet to grab hold of Aerosmith, then forces Narancia into the bottle with the spider. Formaggio insists Narancia tell him where Trish is, claiming he doesn’t want to see Narancia get eaten by the spider. Narancia refuses and attacks the spider, stabbing it with a shard of glass, only to realize the spider had attached some webbing to him. The spider bites Narancia, and begins wrapping him up. Formaggio notices something had dropped from Narancia’s pocket earlier and examines it, realizing it to be a map leading back to Team Bucciarati's hideout. Formaggio laughs when he finds that Narancia marked all the roads, realizing he should just follow it in reverse. As Formaggio decides to leave Narancia to die, Narancia starts reminding him of Aerosmith’s ability to track carbon dioxide and reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car; he was waiting for it to catch fire. Formaggio turns around just in time for the car to explode, catching him on fire and allowing Narancia to return to his regular size. With Narancia now back to normal, Formaggio uses his own blood in tandem with shrinking himself to douse the fire on his body and escape. Due to the burning car, Narancia is unable to locate him on the radar. Despite this, he asserts that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger to prevent his escape, and so has Aerosmith shoot at all the cars on the street. Nowhere left to run or hide, Formaggio returns to his normal size, but is badly burned, and resolves to kill Narancia directly. He asserts that because they are very close, Little Feet has the advantage because of its greater speed. Both call forth their Stands and attack, but Aerosmith surprises Formaggio by being the faster Stand and shoots Little Feet’s vital spots. As Formaggio falls, he uses his last words to tell Narancia that things will be harder for Narancia and everyone else. Narancia calls back Aerosmith, only to realize he failed his mission because all the money and supplies were burned up. Escorting Trish Upon returning to the gang and informing them of his encounter, Fugo openly notes how Narancia had sent a 'smoke signal' to la Squadra by setting blaze to an entire street. Narancia becomes highly anxious and stressed at the idea that things could only become worse because of his own actions. However, Giorno admits that Narancia took the best course of action, given his situation. This not only diffuses Fugo's disappointment, but puts Narancia at ease as well. Sometime later, the group obtains Coco Jumbo, a turtle that possesses a Stand named Mr.President, which allowed the group to travel long distances discreetly. On the train headed for Florence, Narancia is eating a banana when he notices that it's suddenly become expired. It is then that he himself suddenly grows old and nearly dies of his age. The rest of the gang would find out that this was the result of Squadra Esecuzioni member Prosciutto and his Stand The Grateful Dead. As the Stand's only weakness is colder temperatures, Trish tends to Narancia by using ice cubes stored in the fridge of Mr.President to keep him from completely withering, against Bucciarati's orders to care for herself. Narancia eventually returns to normal thanks to Mista and Bucciarati defeating Prosciutto and his comrade Pesci. As the group nears their destination, Giorno and Mista are sent to retrieve an OA disc containing the final instructions for bringing Trish to her father. The others decide to arrive late by boat, with Narancia on watch. Docking the boat, Narancia arrives just in time to see Giorno healing Mista's wounds from the two's battle against Squadra Esecuzioni member Ghiaccio. Due to the odd angle he was watching from and Mista's pained moans, Narancia comes to the wrong conclusion and decides to pretend that he didn't see anything. Defecting Passione Team Bucciarati finally reaches their destination: the San Giorgio Maggiore church. Narancia and the others are ordered to stay behind as he escorts Trish to her father. When him and Giorno, whom suddenly ran ahead, return, Bucciarati announces his betrayal against Passione. He reveals that the Boss wanted to kill Trish all along, and declares that keeping her safe will result in him and his men being marked as traitors. After Giorno, Abbacchio, and Mista board the boat, the indecisive Narancia desperately asks Bucciarati what to do. Though he wants to go with Bucciarati and waits for the 'order' to be given, Bucciarati tells Narancia that the choice is for him to make, merely telling him that he "can't handle this" in advice. Left anxious as he and Fugo watch the boat depart, Narancia then sees the injuries that were inflicted on Trish by her father, remembering how he too was abandoned by the people he trusted. He makes up his mind and jumps in the water to swim after the boat, screaming how Trish is like him as the gang silently accepts his decision. They leave the area, with Fugo staying behind. While still in Venice, the gang discusses their situation and how they plan on taking down the Boss and his invincible King Crimson while at a restaurant. Narancia beats up a shady looking passerby only to realize that it wasn't anyone from Passione. Though he insists that they not tell Trish she's been betrayed by her own father, Trish herself suddenly appears from the turtle and admits that she's known from the moment she regained consciousness. While the group continues their discussion, Narancia notices that the spoon he was using to eat his soup suddenly disappears from his hand. Taking another one, he proceeds to continue eating, only for that spoon to pull out of the soup the remains of the first one. Narancia notices some sort of miniature shark in the soup, but before he is able to relay to the team that they are being attacked, the Stand lashes out and rips off his tongue. Clash, the Stand of Squalo, can teleport to any body of liquid in range. After having his tongue restored by Giorno, Narancia tries to tell the others the details of the attack and describe the enemy Stand, only to begin telling lies; Talking Head, the Stand of Squalo's partner Tiziano, has attached itself to Narancia tongue and prevents him from communicating the truth. While the rest of the the group cannot understand Narancia's strange and hysterical behavior after he's attacked, Giorno becomes the first to entertain the idea that Narancia might actually have been under attack from an enemy Stand the whole time. ]] As a result, he is targeted first, being incapacitated and dragged along in the Stand's jaws. In restroom stalls, Narancia begins shooting in hopes of hitting Clash, timing and predicting his attacks to nearly hit the enemy Stand. However, Clash tears Giorno's throat out to prevent him from breathing and emitting carbon dioxide, before teleporting into an underground water line with him in its grasp. In spite of this, Narancia actually meant to shoot Giorno himself, and the smoke coming from the bullet wounds allows him to keep track of Giorno and Clash's location in order to attack the Stand and damage Squalo. After being hit by a few successful shots that leave him profusely bleeding with ragged breath, Squalo and Tiziano attempt to flee. Narancia begins pursuing them as was instructed by Giorno before his throat was ripped out, and starts wading through the crowd while yelling out in public that he knows where they are. Tiziano reassures his partner that too many people among the busy and bustling crowd as well as the nearby soccer game are breathing just as heavily as him for Narancia to know and that he is merely lying as a result of Talking Head. However, Narancia reveals that the tongue with Talking Head attached to was cut off and skewered by his knife, and that Giorno previously created the tongue that's currently in his mouth. He was also merely waiting for a blip on his radar to react so sharply to his outcries, which was in fact the panicking Tiziano. He attacks Squalo with the intent of saving Giorno, but Tiziano jumps in the way and is killed, telling his partner to use his splattered blood to attack Narancia. Narancia and Squalo have a showdown out in public, with Clash critically biting Narancia's neck only to fail at damaging any vital spots, and Narancia gunning down Squalo with an extended barrage of bullets by Aerosmith. Checking to see if Giorno is still alive, Narancia admits that the junior member feels more like a commander than Bucciarati himself. Putting his trust and faith in Giorno and silently acknowledging that with him by their side, the gang might be able to defeat the boss, Narancia picks him up and brings him back to the group to receive first aid. When they reach Sardinia, Narancia is part of the reconnaisance team scouting the area for enemies while Abbacchio is left to uncover clues about the boss. Unbeknownst to the group, the boss himself is fighting against the leader of Squadra Esecuzioni Risotto Nero, and Aerosmith becomes involved in the battle when Narancia notices strange behavior on the radar. Ultimately, Aerosmith is used to kill Risotto, all without letting Narancia know exactly what went down. The gang then realizes too late the danger of having left Abbacchio alone and rush back to him. The gang stumbles upon Abbacchio's lifeless body, and Narancia desperately tries to shake him awake. He begs Giorno to heal Abbacchio, threatening to beat him up if he didn't comply. Narancia continues this until Bucciarati yells at him, ordering the group to move on. Narancia tearfully argues that Abbacchio can't be left alone, and only stops when Giorno is able to notice the rock in his hand that leads to a mold negative of the boss' face. Narancia hesitantly looks back as the gang walks away from Abbacchio's final resting place. Showdown with the Boss After the confrontation between Jean Pierre Polnareff and Diavolo, Chariot Requiem switches the souls of everyone within the vicinity, including Diavolo, Doppio, Polnareff, and Team Bucciarati. While switched with Giorno's body, Narancia tries to summon Aerosmith, but the Stand comes out too quickly and breaks through a brick wall before Narancia can even notice as a result of Requiem powering up every Stand. Knowing that all they need to do to win against Diavolo was to take the Arrow, Narancia swears to go to school after everything was over, regardless of whom would make fun of his intelligence, and wishes to live a happy life and eat good food from his hometown. After Mista kills whomever was in Bucciarati's body, presumed to be Diavolo, Narancia is then instantly killed with Giorno's body being impaled on broken and splintered bars. This leads Giorno to realize that it was Doppio in Bucciarati's body, meaning that Diavolo is still alive and residing within the body of someone within the group; Narancia was targeted due to his radar. Giorno mourns for him by giving life to the surrounding rocks, having them grow flowers (presumably from Narancia's hometown) that cover and embellish his body. More determined than ever to defeat Diavolo and seize the Arrow, Giorno himself vows to Narancia that he won't let anything hurt him anymore, and swears to bring him home. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Narancia's makes his first game video game appearance in the PS2 game, voiced by Fujiko Takimoto. He is one of the 8 playable characters. In gameplay, Narancia uses punches and kicks to attack. A sequence of kicks will replicate the same attack he used on a car during the battle against Formaggio. He can activate his Aerosmith to shoot the enemy. Charging the attack will make Narancia use his war cry. He can use the Stand's bomb to make a medium explosion and also search for the enemy on a small map that appears on the side of the screen just as he does in the series. However, while Narancia has his Stand activated, he is immobile, which leaves himself open for attack. All Star Battle (PS3) Narancia returns in the PS3 title, voiced by Yuuko Sanpei, he was confirmed for the game alongside Bucciarati and Diavolo. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Narancia can turn Aerosmith on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Take that! And that! And--''': Narancia rapidly kicks the opponent multiple times before a final kick sends them away. While Aerosmith is off: * '''You bastard!: Narancia performs a high kick. All of Narancia's skills can be performed instantly following this move. * You're not going anywhere!: Narancia punches the opponent as he summons Aerosmith to shoot them flying forward. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I'll shoot you through!: Aerosmith is summoned to shoot while advancing upward. The opponent is shot into the air and away from Narancia if they are caught. Additional presses of the attack button extend the time Aerosmith is shooting. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Don't shoot if you ain't got the stones!: A Throw. Narancia summons Aerosmith to fly forward a considerable distance. If it connects, Aerosmith shoots the opponent at point-blank range as Narancia runs and jump-kicks them high into the air. While Aerosmith is on: * I'll make you swiss cheese!: Aerosmith is sent to shoot the opponent while advancing. This move can activate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Narancia can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Blast off!: Aerosmith drops a bomb, dealing heavy damage and knocking the opponent off their feet if it hits. The bomb's fire lingers for a short moment, able to hit the opponent if they step in it, causing them to bounce, and is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. A Stand Rush skill that Narancia can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Attack!: Narancia sends Aerosmith to attack. This skill does not do anything by itself, but allows follow-up moves to be performed up to three times in a loop, taking manual control Aerosmith, and able to hit at any range. Every time Narancia activates a new attack, Aerosmith will correct its orientation should the opponent have sidestepped/dodged it, in order to once again send its attacks in their direction. The follow-up attacks are determined by direction and buttons pressed. Every follow-up listed is a Stand Rush skill that Narancia can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. ** I'll shoot!: Up - Aerosmith shoots from a high angle. This deals the most damage and is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, but has the longest delay. ** Perfect timing!: Forward - Aerosmith advances forward as it shoots. This has the shortest delay. ** Now's my chance!: Down - Aerosmith flies close to the ground as it shoots. This is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching, but deals the least damage. ** Gonna send you flying!: Backward - Aerosmith shoots the opponent while flying over them. This fires the most bullets in a single volley. ** At any point before, between, and after the three loops, three different finishers can be used to end Aerosmith's assault. *** Shoot, shoot, shoot it up!: Light - Aerosmith loops back around and shoots a large volley of bullets that are unblockable, knocking the opponent off their feet on impact. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *** I know how to waste you!: Medium - Aerosmith dives under the opponent, knocking them into the air. This is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *** I'm gonna kill you!: Heavy - Aerosmith drops a bomb, dealing heavy damage. The bomb's fire lingers for a short moment, able to hit the opponent if they step in it, causing them to bounce, and is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Narancia's HHA, "I'll make it bigger!", makes Aerosmith carpet bomb the area in front of him to attack the opponent and knock them off their feet, dealing more damage the closer they are, up to five times. The HHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes. The HHA can also hit a downed opponent, and be performed immediately following Narancia's GHA, but at greatly reduced damage. Narancia's GHA, "Volare Via", sends Aerosmith flying under the opponent. If the attack is successful, Aerosmith will start hailing the enemy with an extended volley of bullets and carry them high into the air. Narancia then war cries "VOLAVOLAVOLA!!!" during this process before shouting "Volare via!", prompting Aerosmith to stop its attack and drop a bomb on the falling opponent, creating a massive explosion. Narancia is the only playable member of Team Bucciarati who does not activate Resolve Mode 'when low on health, keeping the normal Rumble Mode. Aside from all the Part 5 characters, Narancia has special dialogue with Polnareff. Before the fight Narancia will ask if his opponent really is 'Polnareff the turtle', while Polnareff merely threatens to make Aerosmith into a hanging ornament (referencing the nature of Part 3 where Polnareff and company face off against countless Stand users sent to kill them on their journey). This is due to Narancia recognizing Polnareff from the events of Vento Aureo, but Polnareff, who in-game is from his time during Stardust Crusaders,'' hasn't met Narancia at that point. If Narancia wins, he'll be surprised to see that Polnareff had such strength. If Polnareff wins, he'll angrily ask who Narancia is. Narancia is also one of the few characters (such as Jotaro, Kakyoin and Old Joseph) that keeps his previous game's color scheme. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Narancia Ghirga was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno Giovanna, Guido Mista, and Pannacotta Fugo. Narancia is of the Stand User Style, but more specifically is he a '''Mode User. The player can switch control between Narancia and Aerosmith to alter the character's abilities, with Stand Mode being the more powerful of the two. *'Style Action - I can suss 'em out with Aerosmith!'/'Deactivating Aerosmith!': Control is switched between Narancia and Aerosmith. Aerosmith has above-average mobility, can freely ascend and descend to any height as it pleases, and deals the majority of Narancia's damage. Normal Attacks and Powerful Attacks done while in Aerosmith Mode will result in the Stand firing strings of bullets and dropping bombs directly below, repectively. If Aerosmith is attacked while under the player's control, Narancia himself will not take any damage, rendering attacks dealt to the Stand futile. This way, it is also possible for Aerosmith to defend Narancia from projectiles by intercepting them. However, the use of Aerosmith leaves Narancia near defenseless if it is not nearby to defend his body. Narancia's stamina gauge slowly depletes while in Aerosmith Mode, automatically canceling control over the Stand if it empties. Actions such as destroying stage objects and performing Dual Combos and DHAs are only available while in Host Mode. While in Host Mode: *'I don't need bullets to kill you!': Narancia summons Aerosmith to fly a considerable distance forward, using its propeller to slice opponents it makes contact with. Aerosmith has some homing capabilities while moving. If his Style Action is inputted during the move, control will seamlessly switch over to Aerosmith Mode from the Stand's current location. *'There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you escape!': Narancia summons Aerosmith to shoot a volley of 12 bullets while advancing. If the activating button is rapidly pressed, the attack can be extended to add up to 6 more bullets. The final shot will cause opponents to collapse. *'EX - I don't need bullets to kill you!': Aerosmith's homing capabilities are given a boost, and Narancia is granted super armor until Aerosmith stops moving. *'EX - There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you escape!': Aerosmith fires 3 more bullets, and Narancia is granted super armor until Aerosmith stops firing. While in Aerosmith Mode: *'Now I won't have to set the whole town on fire to find you!': Aerosmith begins flying around, dropping 5 bombs over a wide area in a rough "X" formation. The bombs' explosions knock opponents off their feet if they hit directly, and creates patches of fire that linger for several seconds, catching opponents on fire and causing them to gradually lose health if they touch it. If Aerosmith makes contact with a wall or obstacle during the skill's progression, it will immediately cancel its attack and teleport back to its starting point. *'It's definitely worth a shot!': Aerosmith fires a volley of 6 bullets while advancing, performs a somersault, then fires another 6 bullets for a total of 12. The final shot causes opponents to collapse. The attack can be angled vertically to a slight degree if Narancia is locked on, but the bullets themselves will curve forward if aimed. *'You little rat!': Aerosmith flies around in a circle, firing bullets in all directions with short range. The individual bullets deal heavy damage and knock opponents off their feet if they connect. If Aerosmith makes contact with a wall or obstacle during the skill's progression, it will immediately cancel its attack and teleport back to its starting point. *'EX - Now I won't have to set the whole town on fire to find you!': The explosions and fires deal more damage. *'EX - It's definitely worth a shot!': Aerosmith fires 2 more bullets and deals more damage. JoJolities *'All the money and the stuff got burned.': Narancia must connect "Now I won't have to set the whole town on fire to find you!" twice. (200 Points) *'I'm gonna kick your ass!': Narancia must connect "It's definitely worth a shot!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'I still have another way to kill you!': Narancia must break an opponent's health gauge while in Aerosmith Mode. (300 Points) *'VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA': Narancia must achieve a total hit count of 200. (500 Points) *'Volare via!': Narancia must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Volare Via': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Fugo - Two people, two short fuses!': Fugo has Purple Haze assault the opponent, firing its Virus Capsules at them after sending them flying. He then prompts Narancia to attack, with the two watching as Aerosmith shoots both the opponent and the capsules surrounding them, causing the capsules to break open and the target to completely melt. *'With Mista - I'm gonna send you flying!': Mista unloads an entire clip at the opponent, each bullet carried by Sex Pistols and kicked into them at different angles; Narancia follows up by having Aerosmith unleash an extended barrage of machine-gun bullets into the opponent, turning upward to spear and carry them into the air as it's ridden by the Pistols. Performing a somersault, Aerosmith ends the attack by firing at the airborne opponent from above and sending them crashing into the ground while Sex Pistols cheer. Narancia is given an alternate costume. The costume is based on the flashback from when he was tricked into disguising as one of his "friends", wearing a more casual outfit consisting of blond-dyed hair with no accessories, a striped button-up collar shirt, and normal pants with loafers. Tournament He is paired with Diego Brando in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Robert E.O. Speedwagon and Ermes Costello in the first round, but eliminated by Mariah and Esidisi in the second. Gallery Manga= Narancia and Father.png|Young Narancia and his father in a flashback NaranciaYouth.jpg|Narancia and his friends Narancia catched.png|Framed after changing appearance and caught by police NaranciaEyeInfection.jpg|Suffering the same eye infection that took his mother's life FugoMeetsNarancia.png|Narancia, eating garbage, is found by Fugo FugoHelpsNarancia.png|Narancia is taken to a restaurant by Fugo to eat NaranciaSavedbyBruno.jpg|Treated for his eye infection Bucciarati angry for Narancia.png|Bucciarati angrily scolds Narancia for wanting to become a gang member FugoStabsNarancia.PNG|Narancia stabbed in the face by Fugo FugoDiscipline.PNG|Fugo disciplining Narancia NaranciaKnife.jpg|Narancia swears to Fugo that he'll kill him Giorno&Gang.jpg|Narancia and the others are introduced to Giorno Giovanna Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Giorno drinking Abbacchio's "tea", much to Narancia and rest of the members' shock SM Attacking Narancia.png|Narancia being stabbed by Soft Machine ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Narancia kicking Zucchero's headless body alongside Abbacchio and Fugo ZuccheroHanged.png|Narancia laughs at Zucchero's unfortunate divination Torture_Dance.png|Narancia, Mista, & Fugo's infamous 'torture dance' Tape.png|Narancia helping Fugo's "first aid" on Mista Narancia being asked the important questions.jpg|Narancia being asked by a janitor if his name is "Toilette" Trish encounter Narancia.png|Trish easily reversing Narancia's knife back onto him Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Narancia bows to Pericolo alongside the others Bruno&Squad.jpg|Narancia and the rest of Team Bucciarati, when Bucciarati becomes a Capo of Passione Pericolo_reading_Boss_order.png|Pericolo gives Team Buccirati's first mission: protect the Boss' daughter MNF Reaction.png|Mista, Narancia and Fugo's reaction to Trish's new oufit Handkerchief.png|Helping Fugo take off his jacket Trish's shopping list.png|Disappointed with Trish's attitude Narancia hearing Cheese voice.png|Hearing Formaggio's voice from the car FormaggioAppearanceColor.png|Narancia and Formaggio meet Formaggio get in to car.png|Sees Formaggio disappear Formaggio asking Naracia.png|Formaggio asking Narancia if he is being stalked LittleFeet.png|Narancia attacked by Little Feet AerosmithFirst.jpg|Narancia reveals his Stand, Aerosmith Chapter 476.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith NaranciaAngry.jpg|Angry, kicking a car FormaggioSmall.jpg|Searching for Formaggio AerosmithDesummoned.jpg|Using his arms as a runway to dismiss Aerosmith Narancia shrinking panic.png|Narancia realizes that he's being shrunk by Little Feet AS shooting glass door.png|Summoning Aerosmith to shoot open a 'stubborn' automatic door NaranciaRadar.png|Narancia using Aerosmith's carbon dioxide radar AerosmithCarbonDioxideRadar.jpg|Narancia watching Aerosmith's radar screen NaranciaFire.jpg|Narancia setting fire to a whole street to find Formaggio NaranciaFormaggioShowdown.PNG|Narancia and Formaggio's showdown LF Last attack.png|Little Feet's last attack against Narancia AerosmithOverpowersLittleFeet.jpg|Aerosmith overpowers Little Feet Cheese burned.png|Narancia killing Formaggio MrPresidentRoom.png|Team Bucciarati and Trish, in the room of Mr.President NaranciaTGD.png|The Grateful Dead's effect on Narancia NaranciaTGD-Limit.jpg|The Grateful Dead's ability reaching its peak in Narancia NaranciaWhoa.png|Caught off-guard by the sight of Giorno healing Mista GiornoTemporaryTongue.jpg|Narancia being saved by Giorno after having his tongue ripped out by Clash Squalodeathcolor.png|Narancia killing Squalo AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Narancia is left in disbelief, begging Giorno to heal him Narancia'sDeath.jpg|Narancia's death in Giorno's body RIPGang.png|Narancia, Abbacchio, and Bucciarati are freed from their slavery to fate Narancia Profile.png|Narancia's profile |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Narancia with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster NaranciaTeaser.png|Narancia in the first preview NaranciaHospitalEp11.png|Narancia with his parents in a hospital NaranciaFuneralEp11.png|Narancia and his father at his mother's funeral NaranciaPrisonEp11.png|Narancia in jail, framed by his former friends NaranciaBucciaratiEp11.png|Narancia treated in a hospital for his eye disease thanks to Bucciarati FugoNaranciaFirst.png|Narancia's first appearance, doing math with Fugo's help NaranciaStabbed.png|Narancia is stabbed by Fugo in anger GiornoIntroduced.png|Narancia meeting Giorno Giovanna Zucchero kicked.png|Narancia, Fugo and Abbacchio kicking a headless Zucchero's body Zucchero torture3.png|Mista, Narancia and Fugo dancing Trish asked Narancia toilette.png|Provoked by Trish Una Dont mess with trish.png|Trish reverses Narancia's knife back onto him NaranciaFormaggioCarEp9.png|Narancia finds Formaggio inside his car NaranciaCutEp9.png|Attacked by Little Feet Naracia close up.jpg|Summoning his stand Narancia and Aerosmith.jpg|Aerosmith's first appearance NaranciaShrinkingEp10.png|Realizing he's shrinking because of Little Feet's ability NaranciaStuckEp10.png|Stuck in an automatic door NaranciaShootsDoorEp10.png|Destroying the automatic door with Aerosmith NaranciaCatchesFormaggioEp10.png|Narancia catches Formaggio NaranciaRadarEp10.png|Looking for Formaggio on his radar NaranciaFindsFormaggioEp10.png|Narancia distinguishes Formaggio's breathing from the others on his radar NaranciaNormalSizeEp11.png|Back to his normal size NaranciaRadarEp11.png|Struggling to find Formaggio on the radar NaranciaFireEp11.png|Setting a whole street on fire to find Formaggio NaranciaEp11.png|Narancia finds Formaggio NaranciaFormaggioFlamesEp11.png|Narancia and Formaggio surrounded by flames NaranciavsFormaggioEp11.png|Final showdown against Formaggio NaranciaKillsFormaggio.png|Narancia kills Formaggio NaranciaDismissedAerosmithEp11.png|Dismissing his stand NaranciaOldEp14.png|Aging because of The Grateful Dead's ability NaranciaIceEp15.png|Trish protects Narancia from The Grateful Dead's ability with ice NaranciaCharacterArt.png AerosmithOP.png|Narancia summoning Aerosmith in Fighting Gold NaranciaASCredits.png|Narancia & Aerosmith in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Game= Giogio03.png|Narancia in the Vento Aureo PS2 Game GGPS2Nar.jpg|Narancia's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2Aerosmith.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith, Vento Aureo GioGio 3-1.png|Stage 3-1, Narancia vs. Formaggio, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Narancia ASB.jpg|Narancia's render, All Star Battle NaranciaAttack.jpg|Narancia's "I'll shoot you through!" skill, ASB NaranciaTaunt.jpg|Narancia taunting, ASB NaranciaHHA1.jpg|Narancia executing his HHA, ASB NaranciaHHA.jpg|Narancia's HHA, ASB NaranciaGHA.jpg|Narancia executing his GHA, ASB NaranciaGHA1.jpg|Narancia during his GHA, ASB 5nrc.png|All Star Battle concept art Narancia jojoeoh.png|Narancia's render, Eyes of Heaven NaranciaEoHEvil.jpg|A possessed Narancia in the Eyes of Heaven Story Mode NaranciaAerosmithEoHAttack.jpg|Narancia attacking with Aerosmith, Eyes of Heaven NaranciaDHAMista.jpg|Narancia during his DHA with Mista, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= LumineXJoJo.png|Narancia and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine 100 narancia.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith as Super Action Statue figures Narancia1.jpg Narancia2.jpg Narancia3.jpg Narancia4.jpg Narancia5.jpg Narancia6.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 05.png References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Team Bucciarati